


melt under my skin (alternative scene to PUPPETEER 2)

by kayceannv



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tikki is the MVP, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, accidental reveal, adrienette - Freeform, one-sided reveal, puppeteer2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceannv/pseuds/kayceannv
Summary: that adrienette scene in PUPPETEER 2 had so much secondhand embarrassment I changed it to something more dramatic and hopefully more enjoyable.





	melt under my skin (alternative scene to PUPPETEER 2)

**Author's Note:**

> made this in thirty minutes which means I pulled this out of my ass, so if this isn't great, I apologize lol

Like a role in a play. Like a role in a play. 

Breathe.

Stepping out of the cramped bathroom stall, she tried to raise her confidence, giving herself a Dupain-Cheng pep talk. The day had been so awkward... Then again, it always was. 

Why couldn’t she just say how she felt? And why was it so hard to speak coherently in front of him? Why did he make her knees shake and hands sweat? Why couldn’t she just tell him how she felt?

The whole morning the model had been giving her sympathetic looks, his eyes copying those of a sad puppy’s. She couldn’t understand what had made him look so down, but his eye contact was enough to send shivers down her spine... Along with nerves. Every time their eyes lingered she flailed and made every excuse to do anything else at the given moment knowing that she would crack under pressure.

But she was tired of cowering. She was exhausted from internalizing it. She was exhausted from feeling so helpless. 

So this is it, she decided. No more of it. She would march over, stand up tall, and confess her feelings directly. 

“I’m super cool.” She huffed under her breath before bumping into what she believed was the wax figure. With a startled look on her face, she rubbed her nose that stung from the crash. Now tilting her head as she examined the statue, wondering why she hadn’t noticed it before. 

Relaxing her tense muscles, she stepped closer, moving a strand of hair away from his face. With a fond smile and sigh, she spoke quietly. “Never in my life have I met someone as special as you..” Her eyes glanced at his lips, cheeks, button nose, and bright green eyes. If she knew that what stood in front of her wasn’t wax, she would have walked away immediately. But of course, that hadn’t been the case. 

Looking at the figure’s eyes her smile grew wary. “..Kind. compassionate. selfless.” She listed his attributes while looking at the features added to the statue. They truly were amazing at it. How they got everything down from head to toe. His cute grin and cheeky pose, even the material of his clothing or the shine of his eyes. “Sweet. Reserved. Beautiful. Talented.” She felt her voice begin to shake as her smile was falling. If confessing to a statue was this difficult she’d rather live in agony than fess up. 

Standing in front of him she chuckled, finding her situation hilariously unfortunate. “But you wouldn’t say that about me would you?” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she shook her head, “No, no. Not ordinary Marinette. She’s too clumsy. And shy.” Rolling her eyes sarcastically, “And she can't even talk to you without fumbling over her words..” 

Stepping back slightly she took a breath before vocalizing what she had kept so hidden. “Kagami isn’t like that. Neither is Lila. or Chloe, for that matter.” She had seemed collected now, looking at the figure's eyes.. so green. “I can understand why you’d fall in love with them. I wouldn't fall for me either..” 

Like a dam breaking she bit her lower lip hard, her voice breaking, eyes watering. She couldn’t hold it in. Hugging the figure tightly she gripped on his white t-shirt till her knuckles turned white, sobbing into his shoulder. “I’m tired…” She cried in between sobs, the concept of breathing getting harder. “Of feeling so mediocre... I know I’m not good enough for you and I know that you don’t love me the way I love you..” Her breaths were unsteady, her hands hurting from how tight her grip was. Her eyes were shut closed and yet more tears kept falling. They just wouldn’t stop. She wanted them to stop. she needed it to stop hurting. Her chest burned and felt on fire, her cheeks flushed, and eyes already swollen. “Why?” she whispered desperately, wanting to destroy the wax. “Tell me..” She cried, wiping her eyes on his shirt, “What do I have to do? What should I change? Why..” 

“Marinette..” The red bug had gotten concerned and since no one had been in sight she figured it would be alright to comfort her holder seeing her in such a drastic state. Although Marinette had ignored the voice.

The bluenette pulled back and looked him in his glossy eyes, “Why don’t you love me?” 

“Marinette.” Tikki spoke more assertively, causing the teen to wipe her eyes on her sleeves and look over. “I know it hurts right now.. but you have to be strong.” The kwami flew closer to the female who had been sniffling away her tears. “What would chat think if you got akumatized? You’re the only one who can purify the akuma’s Marinette. You need to be sensible in matters like these.”

With a nod she mumbled back, “You’re right.. I’m sorry. I’m just-“

“I know.” She interrupted a sympathetic look on her face. “But being Paris’ protector, you must be resilient no matter your situation. People are counting on you, Ladybug.”

Her damn duties. Why couldn’t she have a normal teenage life? Why did Master Fu have to choose her? What was so special about her? 

Taking a deep breath she petted Tikki’s head with her index finger. “Thank you, Tikki. I’m sorry I had such a teenage outburst,” she said with a more comfortable chuckle, although it still took a toll on her chest. 

The kwami smiled sweetly, “I understand your despair Marinette. Handling Paris’ safety, as well as your own dilemmas, can get exhausting. But Master Fu chose you because he knew that you could handle it.” She turned her body towards the wax figure and sighed, “and as for Adrien... Maybe he’ll get an eye-opener soon. You’re worth everything and more, Marinette. Your self-worth should never be determined by some teenage boy, okay?” 

With a smile, the bluenette nodded. “Thanks again. We should go find Manon now. Maybe I can confess to Adrien another day.” Despite her eyes being red and puffy, they still had their usual glimmer of hope. 

“Not if he beats you to it.” Tikki said with a laugh, hiding back inside her bag. Marinette had began walking out of the room, cupping her hands over her mouth to begin the search of her friends, “MANON?”

Once the two had left the room the black cat kwami went out from inside the small shirt pocket. Shaking his head while looking at the blonde who had wide eyes and an open mouth of shock, the kwami gave a sarcastic remark “So much for a funny joke.”


End file.
